Messing With The World OF Naruto
by ThiefSuzy
Summary: Some changes have happend with the characters like: from male to female. and some suprising reveals... being dramatic: will things go bether? migth be YAOI... maybe... but no lemon... and lesbian coupels? maybe?
1. Mixing upp the Akatsuki

Messing with the world off Naruto - by ThiefSuzy

A/n – hehe… this is maybe a little messy, and I decided that they have… two-man rooms… and it is Fan-Jutsu, aka me messing with facts… and there migth be pairings… hmm… anyway, enjoy

Disclaimer: what? hmmm… I own this computer… my new MCR-musicy-thing, chokolate(bounty D ) … …aaaand… -**searching at room-** nope. No ownership of naruto… to bad

Warning: uh… cursing, mess, and maybe implied sex later? MAYBE! oh, and YAOI... D

Onto the story!!

* * *

Chappie 1: mixing upp the Akatsuki 

-first, makes whats-his-fac-mr.-owner-of-naruto fall asleep, then, uses toxic gass that will mess up that world of naruto…- bwahaha… evrything is prepared… :3 (okay, here we go…)

it was early morning, breakfast. Of some stupid unknown reason, Sir Leader decided that breakfast was 7am each day. Kisame (for once) was early, so he, Zetsu, and Tobi had already began breakfast.

A blond, oversleepy person, with its hair loose, came inn.

"hey, I didn't know we had a female member in akatsuki!" Kisame sayd, with a surprised look on his face.

"what are you talking about, un?" said the blonde

"whoa, she talkes like Deidara!" Kisame said, now with an kinda shocked look on his face.

"ofcourse I talk like Deidara, un! I AM Deidara, un!" she said, a litle confused

"No, Deidara is a boy! Tobi knows that! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi said, probably with a stupid face under his mask.

"yes, Deidara is a boy. A BOY, INDEED. and you are a girl. A VERY TASTY-LOOKING GIRL TOO. indeed." Said Zetsu, somewhat to himselth.

"that's redicoullus, un! Im a boy, un!" she said, now very confused.

She walked to the mirror, and a loud skream was heard trougth the Akatsuki lair.

* * *

-With Itachi-

Itachi had waked up early, ate breakfast, and and now he sat in his and Kisames room, reading a book. Kisame left just before he came back in.

Then a loud skream was heard from the kitchen.

He sighed, and put away his book. He started to walk down to the kitchen, where he saw an blonde… GIRL… sitting in a chair, while Zetsu , Tobi and Kisame stared at her.

"whats upp?" he asked.

"oh hey Itachi-San. It, ehh.. seems that this GIRL… is Deidara, or at least she thinks so…" Kisame said.

"I AM Deidara, un!" said… Deidara.

"dosent seem so" said Itachi, cold as ever.

"wait.. who are you?" Kisame said, stearing at… a girl who looked like Itachi.

"im Itachi, you idiot" said Itachi, somewhat annoyed.

"But-" but before Kisame could continue, Kakuzu came running in.

"OKAY, I wanna know WHY THE HECK some white-haired GIRL lies in the bed next to me!!" he said! "you have ANY IDEA how mutch new cloakes cost us?!?"

…there was an akward silence, when he saw the two girls in the kitchen. "MORE OF THEM?!?"

then Sir Leader walked in, with shadowy-thing on, as always. "why are you all yelling?" he said, in an calm, yet annoyed tone.

…akward silence number two. This time Kisame said something first "it seems as we got three new, FEMALE members in the Akatsuki, where two of them say they are Deidara and Itachi…"

Awkward silence number three… and then Sasori came walking in, only pants on "got any idea how LOUD you are?!?" evryone looked at him, and they're jaws dropped.

Awkvard silence, yet again… "…what?" Sasori said, VERY confused.

"…Danna, is that you, un?" Deidara finally said

"uh, yes, baka. Who did you think?… and why are you a girl?" Sasori said, finally seeing the two girls. Well, at least ONE of them…

"uh, Danna, un? You are not a puppet anymore, un…" the Blond said, looking very… BLONDE…

"…ehh?" Sasori said, looking down at himselth, not seeing wood and a wire, but flesh…

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU FUCKING IDIOTS BEING SO FUCKING LOUD?!?" yelled a white-haired… girl…

"watch your mouth, Hidan!" Kakuzu said, by old habit.

"…Meeting in 5minutes!!" came SL(Sir Leader, but ill just write SL) 's (who left, but noone notised) voice from an random speaker.

* * *

-5(or more) minutes later, on the meeting- 

"apparently, Itachi, Deidara, -" "WHY THE FUCK AM I LAST?!?" came Hidan's voice. "AS I tried to say, Itachi, Deidara and Hidan seem to have become female, and Sasori… well, is human…" There was ANOTHER awkvard silence, and then SL said "in order to fix this, you may have some time off, and do whatever you wish to do…" "WE CAN GO TO KONOHA!!" Tobi screamed happy. "yes, you can. Look at this as an vacation. Dismissed."

And then the meeting was over.

* * *

sooo... what ya think? my first fic. thank you very mutch, all you fanfic'-writers out there, you are the reason i dared to write this! -tears in eyes- THANK YOU SO MUTCH!! 

oh, and please review, i wanna know that you think!! (and I apologice for my never-ending typing-mistakes… -sob- )

ThiefSuzy


	2. Konoha mix

Messing with the world off Naruto - by ThiefSuzy

A/n – someone wanted me to continue writing, so I did… :) –gives cookies to rewievers- you rock:D OH, and this has nada to do with the Manga… besides the characters… ;P

Disclaimer: you cant sue me, cuz you don't know who I am… ;P and NO, I don't own anything I didn't own last chapter…

Warning: Mess, evil(on my side XD), and bad writing… and some gay/lesbian pairings, maybe?? (or maybe not… ) and, swearing… (cant I just write "Hidan"?!? not this chappi, maybe… but later.. )

And, 'WHAT?!?' is someone thinking "what?", or inner Sakura talking… ;P

Onto the story!

* * *

Chapter 2 - Konoha-mix 

I realised, Blue-chan wasn't in the last chappie… so I need more toxic gass… -EVILgrin-

-have more toxic gass, that also migth change age…- now, lets go… :)

"ramen, ramen, ramen!!" "Naruto, SHUT UPP!" "…morons…" 'HEY, IM NOT A MORON!! SASUKE-KUUNN…' team seven argued, as usual…

then, there were a cloud, a purple cloud, that sank over the village, and evryone 'fell asleep..'

* * *

"huh? Where are we?" came a male voice. 

"I dunno, but I didn't get to eat my ramen!!!" came a girl's voice.

"…morons…" came another voice, male.

Then the dark vanished, and they looked around.

This is what they saw:

A pink-haired boy, a blond, shorthaired girl, with lines on her face, and a black-haired… 8 years old… the pink-haired said "im rIIIIIgth back…" and walked away…

The blonde said "huh? Is that you, Sasuke-kun? When did you become so… short??"

The small boy answered "when did YOU become a GIRL, moron??"

* * *

"Sakura to base! Sakura to base! Answer! Over." whispered the pink-hair, (who had left the others) into a… thing, who looked like a phone… 

"Sakura, is that you? You sound like a guy… over." Answered a voice, trougth the phone-thing.

"I think I am. Some cloud came down on Konoha. Purple. You know anything? Over."

"we belive it was some gass. it was also seen other places. We don't know more."

"hey, where did Sakura-chan go?" came a female voice.

"I got to go! They will be supichous if I talk longer. Sakura out."

"got it. Your identity cant be revealed. After all, you are our best spy. Flower country out. over and out." Said the central of the Flover country.

* * *

Sakura came back out "sorry, I just needed a mirror to check if I really was a guy… where is Sasuke-kun, anyway?" he said with a smile. 

"im here, YOU MORON!!" skreamed the very young, and SHORT Sasuke.

"oh, sorry, Sasuke-kun, couldn't see you!"

"so… what are we doing now?" said the Naruto.

"I dunno…" said Sakura.

"ramen, ramen, ramen!!"

"fine, Naruto, lets go get ramen! Come on Sasuke-kun!" he said, the last words in a -thisishowyoutalktochildren- voice.

"HEY! just cuz I LOOK like an eigth years old, dosent mean you have to TREAT me like one!!"

* * *

-Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji- 

"…Shika, is that you??" said Ino

"YESOFCOURSE IT IS!!! WHAT'CHA MEAN?? LOL!! HAHAHA!!!" said an hyper voice.

Chouji came walking, and Ino got BIG eyes…

Before her, was an thin, little, GIRL… who reminded her about Chouji…

The girl smiled, and her head moved to the side… "what, Ino??"

"Chouji, you are THIN!!! And FEMALE!!!" almost screamed Ino.

"YESYESYESYES!!!!" "…whats upp with him??" said Chouji.

"uhh… he had coffie… but that all…" answered Ino.

"…you gave him coffie?!?" "uhh… yea?" "IDIOT!!! THIS HAPPENDS EACH TIME HE GETS COFFIE!!!!" –sigh…-

Auma came walking… and first thing happended, was Ino screaming "YOU ARE A GIRL?!?"

* * *

-Hinata, Shino, Kiba- 

"Kiba. You are female." "I KNOW WERY FUING MUTCH THAT I AM FEMALE, THANKYOU-VERYMUTCH!!! –mumble- fuking bugg…"

"Ki- Kiba-kun!! Dont curse, please!!"

"its Kiba-chan now, Hinata." "I AM FUING MALE, YOU IDIOT!!!" Kiba-chan cried.

"STOP CRYING!! (you sound like a girl!)" said Kurenai.

"I- IM NOT CRYING!! (im not a girl…TT)" answered Kiba.

"Se- Sensei, Kiba-kun-" "chan." "whatever! Kiba-chan is female!!"

"…welkom in the world of females, Kiba-chan!!"

* * *

-Ten-Ten, Lee, Neji- 

"YOSH!! GAISENSEI!!" "LEE!!" "GAISENSEI" "LEE!!" "SHUT UPP, YOU IDIOTS!!!" came Ten-Ten's voice, interupting the two morons… "Hey, Ten-Ten-chan!!"

"... sorry to interupt, but WHY THE HECK AM I FEMALE!?!" said Neji-chan…

"GOSH, Neji-san have com'n upp with a new way to train!!! Lets all dress upp as girls!!"

"LEE!! What an EXELENT IDEA!!!" Lee and Gai had all teary-eye thing, and was acting… normal… for THEM…

"Uhh… im already female, and I think ill try find out what happened to Neji…"

"but… -tears in eyes- don't you wanna train with me and Gai-sensei??"

"Neji is importenter (and less emberrasing), so ill stick with him…"

"TEN-TEN!!! WAIT!!!"

* * *

-Anko, Tsunade, assistant of Tsunade, and spider-pig- 

"I've got something I gotta tell you, Tsunade-sama!!"Shizune came in.

she stopped, and looked at what was happening in front of her "…is that realy good for anything??" "SILENCE, SHIZUNE!! IT IS!!"

Tsunade was training TonTon to become a spiderpig (again) when someone knocked on the door. "come inn!!"

It was Anko. She looked… pissed…

"DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS?!?" Yelled Anko.

First awkvard silence (in Konoha…) "…do with what?" said Tsunade politely.

"THIS!!!" she un-zipped her jacket, and there, trougth her fishnet-top-thingy they saw… a flat chest…

"IM MALE!!!" "WELL I DIDN'T DO IT!!!" "O YEAH?!? MAYBE YOU GOT SO BIG BOOBS FROM STEALING OTHER'S?!?" "…I did NOT-" "please stop, you to!!"

they both glared at Shizune…

"Anko-san, there have been many complains on change of gender (and one at age XD) , so you are no different!!! And Tsunade-sama, this was what I wanted to tell you!"

"…you wanted to tell me something?" "yes, Tsunade-sama!!" "…you sure??" "yes!!" "…you ain't just messing again??" "Tsunade-sama, I never mess!!!" Shizune straigthend upp. "And, if you want proof, just look at the manus: - -Anko, Tsunade, assistant of Tsunade, and spider-pig- "I've got something I gotta tell you, Tsunade-sama!!"Shizune came in she stopped, and looked at what was happening in front of her "…is that realy good for anything??" "SILENCE, SHIZUNE!! IT IS!!"-

"look??" "…We got a manus??" "im as surprised as you, Tsunade… I trougth that girl just wrote what she wanted…" (instoryA/n -gets sky-thingy on me- …they are mocking me… -sob- )

"well… whatever! JUST FIX MY BOOB-LACKING PROBLEM!! YOU GOT ANY IDEA WHAT MY GF WILL SAY?!?" "…gf?" "You mean Kurenai??" "yes, duh… we have been together like, a month now!!" silence… awkvard silence…

* * *

…think I remembered all people… OMG, I LUV MY READERS SO MUTCH!!! (FRIENDLY way… only in a friendly way….) please review!!! D  
and Blue-chan will be in the story soon… and next chapter… will be about the people I don't have in the story yet… (Haku&Zabuza, Oro-baka & co, Blue-chan and SL… (bwahaha… :3 ) and Sand-sibs… that about it, rigth?

hey, i noticed, this chappie was longer!! -joy-

and, to the one who thougth there would be SasoDei in it, i have only ONE thing to say...

FUCK YEAH!!! (Hidan-style!!! XD oh, and evryone else but Hidan-san and me will get sencor on their cursings... ) (unless i wanna let them curse...)

REMEMBER, REVIEWS MAKE SU- and SAN -SAN HAPPY:'P (Suzy-san and Sane-san, btw... XD )

ThiefSuzy


	3. Mess With The Rest

Messing with the world off Naruto - by ThiefSuzy

A/n: IM NOT DEAD!! Well… im abel to move my limb's, at least… im SOO sorry that I havnt updated, but I've been sick and I have TO mutch homework!! TT

Disclaim: i own: toxic gass, this plott, bounty (if I find it… ) and… yeah… evil…

Disclaim: I don't own: Naruto or any of it's characters, they belong to… whats-his-face-mr.-owner-of-naruto… Yeah…

Warning: …what was it I was warning for, again?? Oh, yesh. Yaoi, Yuri… that's it… and possebli straigth pairings… and, mess, madness, and some vil… XD voups… Evil…

* * *

Chapter 3 – Mess with the rest 

Yesh, most characters not in yet, come here… -takes out toxic gass- LETS BE A BITCH!! XD (onto ze chappie… )

-Akatsuki (and tobi), on the trip to Konoha-

"DAMN, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!?" (A/n: ohh… warning: Hidan… ) yelled Hidan. They had just woke upp from the purple gass that had somehow made them fall asleep.

"…possibly the reason we have chainged our fact's…" said the Raven-haired girl.

"hmm… anyone feel any diffrens??" said Kisame.

"nope…" Itachi.

"…I was asking, and no." Kisame.

"NO, YOU FUCKING BASTARD, DO IT LOO-" Hidan was 'politely' stopped by Kakuzu, who said "no."

"nope, un!!" came… dundundundun… Deidara!! (A/n: duh... who else says 'un'?? )

"no, im STILL human…" Mr. Human-(now-not-)puppet himselth.

"I'm still obi- no tobi! tobi is still tobi! Tobi is a good boi!!(A/n: but ze writer ain't, she refuses to write tobi with big t… XD )" Said the (A/n: -pukes-) good boi.

"well, were not okay!!"

"**well, were not okay!!"**

came Zetsu, and… Zetsu. One was black, and male, the other white, and female…

"…okay, that's just odd, un!!" "Z- Z- Zetsu-san??"

* * *

- Kakashi and Iruka-

"im telling you, it ain't my foult!! Its not like I wanted to become a girl!! It was this big, purple cloud-thing!!" said… the female Iruka… "…what cloud?? I didn't see a cloud!!" came the… not-so-bored-anymore voice of Kakashi. "you were probably to late for it!!" "…what…??" "ehh… the writer just wanna get the point that you are always late… I think its an excuse for forgetting you in last chapter…" "…what chapter?!? I thougth THIS was chapter two!!!" "what are you to love-birds arguing about??" said Jiraya, who came from nowhere. "Iruka has become a girl!!" "its not like I wanted!!" "what?!? I wanted to become one!! Why didn't the writer choose me?!?" "because she KNOWS that you would use it as an excuse the glare at naked girls…" "how JUDGING of her!!" "…it IS what you would do…" "yes, but still!!" Iruka sighed… this was gonna be a HELL of a day…

* * *

-Back to our beloved Akatsuki- 

the whole Akatsuki was arguing, well… maybe besides Itachi, but evryone else but that…

"stop!!" said a voice. Evryone stopped, and saw a orange-haired boy with to-many-for-he's-own-good peirsings in hi's face, and a cute, little girl with blue hair, and a white flower in it. (A/n: bwahaha… you see who this is, rigth??)

Kisame stepped forwards. "don't mess with uss, kid!" (A/n: off… mistake, Kisa-chan…)

"KID?!? WHO THE HELL DO YOU CALL KID, HOSHIGAKI KISAME?!?" it was something about this kid that made Kisame hide… he then looked more closely at him, and saw his eyes. The red, piersing, eyes… "L- Le- Le- LEADER-sama?!?" he said, in shock.

"YES, you idiot!! And what are you morons doing, dressed with your Akatsuki-cloak!! The thing that made this happened, migth change your strength!! Or your brain!! Or-"

"OH, GIVE IT A BREAK!!" evryone was looking around, in shock for who dared stop Leader. Evryone looked like they were in shock when they realised it was ITACHI…

"…or change in hormons…" finished Leader, but he didn't seem like he was accually listening to himselt…

after an awkvard break, Hidan said, "…pms'ing, weasel??"

this was an mistake, for now Weasel-san was trying to kill Hidan, with his bare hands, screaming "I SHALL KILL YOU!! I SHALL KILL YOU!!" again and again, held back by Kisame. Hidan, on the other hand, had faced Mangekyo before, and was klinging to Kakuzu, saing "save me!! HIS GUNNA FUCKING KILL MEEE!!!"

* * *

-Oro- 

"O- Orochimaru-sama?" "yesss, my preshioussss…?" Kabuto and Orochimaru said.

"I- I- I think im female…" Kabuto finally managed to squees out.

Orochimaru stand'ed there a moment, looking at Kabuto, then, he suddenly started licking her ear… "that dosen't mather, my pretty…" they were going to stay in that room a long, time…

* * *

-Raiga ont Ranmaru- 

"Raiga-san! I turned female!! What are we gunna do!?!" came the scared voice of Ranmaru.

"Well… what you WANNA do??" asked Raiga.

"well… I've always wanted to go to Konoha…"

"well, Konoha it is, then!!"

* * *

-Sand sib's-

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOURSELTH GAARA?!?" screamed Temari througth the house. "I don't know… BUT YOU ARE MALE!! WHAT DID _YOU_DO?!?"

"I- I didn't do anything!! But you are _FEMALE_!!"

"grumblegrmble" they heard a grumble, and then "could you PLEASE quiet a little?!?"

"…KANKURO! I told you not to send your puppet's down instead of you!!" "but… this IS me!!" "…oh my gawd… you're a puppet…" "I _BET_that blonde guy we gonna meet under chujin-exam has anything to do with it!! To Konoha, mah friends!!" Temari and Kakuro stared at Gaara, and then Kankuro said "you never should have buy'd that TV…" "you blame ME?!? Its YOU who LET him watch so mutch tv!!" but after all, they DID start packing to leave to Konaha…

* * *

Kin, Dosu ont Zaku-

"GAAHH!!!" Screamed Zaku.

"SEE?!? I _TOLD _you it was bether If I made dinner!!" complained Kin to Dosu.

"somewhy… I've got a feeling this isnt about my horibble cooking…"

"oh? What make you say so??" "that Zaku who just screamed, was female… "

"THOSE STUPID KONOHA-NIN!! THEY ARE WITH NO DOUBTH RESPONSABEL!! LETS GO AND GO AMOK BEFORE THE EXAM!!" (A/n: …someone seem to watch one to many Naruto-episode, don't they?? And evryone seem to dislike Konoha… XD )

* * *

-Kidoumaru, Sakon, Ukon, Tayuya og Jiroubou-

"KYAAHH!!" came two girly screams trougth where-ever they were camping…

"grumble…" came from… Jiroubou. "what??"

"what is it?" hissed mr. Spider, who came down from… somewhere high in the tree's…

"WE HAVE BECOME GIRLLSS!!!" came another scream.

"oh, relax… you probably just over… react…" said Tayuya, then started twitch'ing…

and the she yelled "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO YOURSELVES?!?"

"KYAA!! SHES GUNNA KILL USS!!" screamed the two girls, and then started running around, with Tayuya at their heels… (A/n: means about less that a half m behind them… XD )

"…scary…" said Kidoumaru. "Yes…" said Jiroubou.

Sakon and Ukon took an random bucket (who had 111 NOTHING to do there…) and throwed the cold water at Tayuya (A/n: sniff… poor her… -wants to hug her- ).

The sceen froze, and after a few seconds, Tayuya yelled : "YOU TWO SMALL BITCHES!! IM GUNNA MAKE YOU RUN AS FAR AS KONOHA IF I HAVE TO, BUT ILL GETT YOU!!" Ukon and Sakon started running.

Sakon said "Konoha sound like a plan?" "WHO CARES! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!" screamed Ukon back.

"act!! Wait!!" said Kidoumaru. "not so fast!!" said Jiroubou.

* * *

- Juugo, Suigetsu och Karin-

"say, Karin..." said Suigetsu. "what??" barked Karin. "ain't you bored? I mean, evrything we do is to… well, im not even shure if we exist yet…" said Suigetsu. "ehh? Oh, we exist… at least in this mess-fic'…" "good point… say, where's Juugo?" "ehh.. he said something about food…" "WHAT?!? JUUGO, GET AWAY FROM MY FISHES!!" "I didn't eat fishes! I ate coffy! Not fishes!" "ohh… sorry…" "coffy, not fishes… coffy, not fishes…" Juugo repeated a while.

"soo… say Karin, wanna go to Konoha?" "no, why should I??" "well, thet Sasuke boy is there…" "…I'll think about it…" Suigetsu walked to the door, and opened it. To bad for him, "someone" had just used the little rest they had of toxic gass (A/n: and they will buy more soon) to spray the world… "Suigetsu? You okay? Suigetsu??" but it were already gone black for him…

* * *

-about 5-15 minutes after Suigetsu passed out-

"NO Juugo, you CANT eat him!" "why nooot…" whined Juugo. "Because HE'S NOT DEAD YET!!" yelled Karin.

"…could you please not yell in my ear? It hurts…" "YOU IDIOT! DON'T GO AND DIE LIKE THAT!!" "…wha…? I died??" "ehh… not realy, but Juugo almost made me belive so…" "hey Suigetsu, you turning female?? bwehehe…" said Juugo, with his insane laugth…

"…wha?? Ofcoure not!! I- I- " he fainted again… "hmm… he's female… I BET its those stupid Konoha nin!! Lets go to Konoha!!" "suuure you not just wanna visit Sasuke before he became an Emo bastard…? Hehehe…" more insane laugthing from Juugo… Karin started to blush a little… "of- of- ofcourse not!! Now help me carrying him to Konoha, or you'll end upp like him!! (A/n: she was talking about knocked out, not female… )"

and then they too left to go to Konoha…

* * *

-dundundundundun… HAKU AND ZABUSA!!!- (A/n: what... you thougth i would'nt have them in the story??)

"Za- Za- Zabusa-san!!" said Haku, with tears in eyes… (A/n: aww… how cute… :3 )

"hn? What, kid?" "I'VE CHANGED SEX!!" "…that mean you are female or male now…?" "FEMALE!!" Haku sat down and started the waterworks… "act! Wait! Im sorry… how about we go a trip to Konoha…??" Babbeled Zabusa. Haku sniffed."Ko- Ko- Konoha?? Okay.." and then they set off to Konoha… and, Haku got his ever-white bunny, and was happeh again…

* * *

...did anyone notice that evryone (besides Pedo-snake and Kabuto) is going to Konoha?? who cares... XD

okay, chappie over… did'ja like it?? Please tell meh…

thank you wery mutch, rewievers!! You are the only reason I continued writing…

now, if anyone manages to say all languages I wrote (or tried to write…) "and" at?? XD

oh, and please go to my DA-account… my name ish Suzy1

ps, im not sick anymore, and thank you very mutch evryone who told meh to gett well soon… :D

and, i realised this is the longest chappie yet... take that as an apoligy for my latenes...

ThiefSuzy


End file.
